<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Питомец by Siimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692022">Питомец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes'>Siimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встречи с «муши» [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mushishi, Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2019, Winter Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Адашино был так увлечён мечтой увидеть муши, что это порой приводило к неожиданным встречам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adashino &amp; Ginko (Mushishi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Встречи с «муши» [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863061</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Питомец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile">Le_Cygne8</a><br/>Тема спецквеста: Куда приводят мечты<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Иногда твоя навязчивая мечта увидеть муши меня беспокоит, — медленно проговорил Гинко. — Но на этот раз, кажется, тебе удалось наткнуться на того, кто не пытается нас убить, или съесть, или выпотрошить. И всё же я не думаю, что притаскивать нечто непонятное в дом — хорошая идея. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, не заразный ли он.<br/>
— Гинко, я доктор, а не восторженная девица! — возмутился Адашино. — Разумеется, сначала я его осмотрел.<br/>
Он легко похлопал довольно пурчащий безглазый меховой комок, удобно устроившийся на его коленях. Гинко вздохнул, затем наклонился к находке Адашино поближе и выдохнул дым из своей сигареты. Меховой шарик продолжал как ни в чём не бывало на манер кошки информировать окружающих о своём хорошем расположении духа.<br/>
— Ну что же, ни он не муши, ни в нём нет муши, — заключил Гинко и выпрямился. — Зачем он тебе?<br/>
— Недавно я прочитал новую статью о свежем открытии в хирургии, — отозвался Адашино и поправил монокль. — Мне нужно повнимательней изучить эти методы, но у меня закончились лягушки, а тех, что живут у реки, сейчас поймать сложно — впали в спячку.<br/>
Триббл на коленях Адашино перестал пурчать и замер — неужели он ошибся, и здесь всё-таки жили клингоны?!</p><p>Февраль, 2019</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>